The present invention relates, in general, to handles for a dish or other food holder. More particularly, the present invention pertains to handles for supporting a dish in a microwave oven.
Food that is to be cooked in a microwave oven is typically contained in a Pyrex platter or dish. This type of a dish is transparent to the microwave energy but the dish may still become hot and thus it is desirable to provide handles for opposite ends of the dish which can be used for carrying the dish and also for supporting the dish above a shelf of the over and in a position wherein uniform heating of the food can take place.
The Pyrex dish or platter may typically have an oval shape and thus the handle may be constructed to have a slot for fitting with one of the edges of the dish. However, it has been found that because the dishes may be made with different width edges, many times the handle will either fit too loosely or too tightly. In particular, if the handle is too loose this is dangerous and the platter or dish may be inadvertently dropped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handle for a dish which is securely fitted to the dish.